1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an urgent message transmission system and method, and more particularly to an urgent message transmission system and method, which can quickly inform users of an urgent situation such as disaster by using a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When there occurs a natural disaster such as an earthquake, a tidal wave, a typhoon and a downpour, or an accident such as a fire and a traffic accident, it is necessary to warn people of the accident in order to shelter or pay attention to it. Further, people facing urgent situations due to the disaster or accident must seek for help.
With the development of communication technology, persons come to always carry individual mobile communication terminals with them. Accordingly, it is possible to easily warn them of a disaster and for persons under urgent situations due to the disaster to quickly seek for help through the mobile communication terminal.
Recently, an urgent message service has been provided, which can report urgent situations such as disasters by means of a mobile communication terminal.
A conventional urgent message service using a mobile communication terminal includes a service, in which a network provider integrally transmits urgent messages reporting an accident, etc., to terminal users, and a service in which a user transmits an urgent message to a predetermined recipient.
First, when the network provider transmits the urgent message, the network provider integrally transmits a short message including a weather forecast warning of a typhoon/a downpour to terminals, transmits a disaster warning to terminals through a DMB, or transmits disaster-related messages to terminals within a disaster area.
Further, when the user transmits the urgent message, the user performs an urgent message transmission key input having been set in a terminal in advance, and transmits the already stored urgent message to a preset recipient.
When the provider integrally transmits the urgent messages to users as described above, each user can solely check the urgent message received from the provider, and it takes a long time and it is complex to transfer the urgent message to other users. Accordingly, it is difficult to transfer the urgent message to other persons during urgent situations.
Further, even when the user transmits the urgent message to the predetermined recipient, the use can transmit only the already stored urgent message. Accordingly, in order to transfer an urgent message, which has been received from a specific user, to another user, the urgent message must be newly set. Therefore, the user is inconvenienced.